Without Our Pain
by OuatDH
Summary: This is the sequel to “With Our Pain”. Emma and Regina are thinking about adopting, but something is in the way. The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan are expecting a child, but Snow is once again in the way of The Evil Queen’s happines. Enjoy! :)
1. New life

Rated M for sex.

SwanQueen

DarkQueen

If you have some constructive criticisms, please leave it in the comments, it helps out a lot!

Without Our Pain Chapter 1:

———————————————

Four months had passed. The Evil Queen had redeemed herself in many ways, and forgiven many people, and even got some forgiveness back. But she had hit a wall in her run for total redemption. The wall was Snow and Charming.

The Evil Queen sat before Archie as she had done many times before. But she seemed more disturbed than the other times. Archie leaned forward and asked: "Is there something you want to talk about?"

The Evil Queen blinked a couple of times and let the silence fill the room, only to break it. "Emma... my Emma, not the savior one, wants to take Snow to our ultrasound today..." Archie nodded and said: "And you want to make Emma happy, but still has anger towards Snow." The Evil Queen nodded.

"We can see the gender today. It's a very special moment, and I don't want it ruined. Not ruined by Snow, but by my hatred." Archie gave a small smile and said: "You know, you are already on the right path. Realizing that it isn't Snow, but your hatred, that you need to work on. Maybe, this is the way in, to be with Snow and Emma at such a special moment. It can really bring people together."

"But the room, it will linger with hatred. It will ruin everything." Archie shook his head. "Only if you'll let it. You should just focus on Emma. Push the hatred away for a brief moment, and let love in." Archie said and The Evil Queen looked at the clock. "Maybe I should just stay home."

Archie looked down and said: "No. You need to do it, for Emma and for yourself."

The Evil Queen glanced at the clock and said: "Then I better get going. Thank you." She said and Archie got up and followed her out.

———————————————

Henry had just left for school. He left Regina alone, halfway through eating some banana pancakes and some strawberries. "Emma?" She yelled as she did when breakfast was served half an hour ago. This time Emma came down with a piece of paper in her hand, but Regina didn't realize.

"You shouldn't skip breakfast, it is unhealthy." Emma sat down and didn't bother to answer. She laid the piece of paper in front of Regina. It was a picture of a little girl with green eyes and dark brown hair. She was smiling, making her dimples appear in an ocean of freckles.

"What's this?" Regina said and picked the picture up. Emma took a deep breath and said: "This is Devin." Regina looked pending at Emma, and Emma continued: "She is six years old, she is currently in a foster home in Boston."

Regina laid the piece of paper down and looked with pained eyes at Emma. "Emma... I... She is wonderful." Emma looked confused and finished Regina's sentence with a: "But?" Regina looked down at her hands and said: "I don't know if I can do this."

Emma was chocked and didn't reply. Regina continued: "Look how bad a mother I was to Henry. I won't bring any child into that again. It's not fair."

Emma got up from her chair, and for a brief moment Regina though her wife was leaving in anger, but Emma went around the table and got on her knees. Emma took Regina's hands and her big emerald orbs found Regina's deep dark brown orbs.

"You are not the same woman who did those things. You have redeemed yourself, so don't beat yourself up anymore. You need to enjoy life." Emma's words were deep, but didn't kill Regina's fear of being a bad mother, but Regina pretended to let it go.

Emma got up and kissed her wife. Then Emma left for work, leaving Regina with her own thoughts. The thought about being a bad mother had stuck to her soul. But the thought of disappointing Emma, and ruining Emma's chance of a second child, pained her even more.

———————————————

The Evil Queen stepped into the hospital. The Dark Swan got up and greeted her with a hug. Behind them Snow sat, awkwardly smiling and giving a weak: "Hey". The Dark Swan pulled out of the hug and gave The Queen a fast kiss.

"My mom has an idea" she said trying to sound happy, but fright of The Evil Queens reaction still shook her voice. "What?" The Evil Queen said and gave a small smile. "Uhm, That only she sees the gender, and then she will throw us a gender reveal party..."

The Evil Queen was about to protest, but then she thought about it. She didn't care if it was a boy or girl. No matter what she would love the child, and maybe it would be a bit fun to tease their curiosity a little further. "Okay." The Evil Queen said, and it painted a broad smile on The Dark Swans face.

Then Dr. Whale stepped out and said: "Emma?" Snow got up and joined them, and they followed Whale into a small room. The Queen and Snow sat down in the chairs against the wall and Emma got up on the high bed. She lifted up her shirt and revealed her pale stomach which had grown a lot in the past four months.

The Ultrasound started and Archie had been right. The Queen didn't even think about Snow being there. The only thing she cared about was The Dark Swan and the little one on the screen. Whale scanned around and then said: "Everything looks great and normal. Do you want too know the gender?"

The Dark Swan looked away from the screen and said: "Only Snow shall know it." Whale nodded and Snow got up and took The Dark Swans hand. Swan and the Queen looked into each other's eyes whilst Whale asked snow: "Can you see it?"

Snow smiled and giggled out: "Yes!" All The Evil Queen wanted to do was to leave The Dark Swans gaze and look at the screen but she didn't. Whale shut off the machine and followed them out again.

Snow was bubbling and smiling. When they got outside she turned to them and smiled. "I'm so happy for you two!" She said and The Dark Swan smiled back. The Evil Queen said "Thank you." And brushed some lose hair behind her ear. The sudden movement of her hand made Snow step back and raise her hands in a defensive way.

She immediately stepped forward again and said: "I'm so sorry." The Evil Queen looked down. She wasn't angry, she was hurt. She did everything she could put her hatred aside, but still Snow feared her.

Snows reaction caused The Evil Queen to go back to her old defense mechanism. She replaced her sadness with anger. She was about to say something to hurt Snow, but then she looked at The Dark Swan and her sad facial expression.

The Evil Queen poofed herself away before she would do any harm, leaving Snow The Dark Swan together alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I..." Snow started but was interrupted by Swan with: "I gotta go after her." The Dark Swan left Snow alone in front of the hospital. Snow was filled with regret, and let it linger as she walked home.

———————————————

Regina laid in her bed while Emma was in the shower. Regina starred into the air, thinking about Devin. She really wanted to adopt her. For her own sake and Emma's. But she couldn't. It would be selfish to get a child and treating it like she treated Henry.

The bedroom door swung open revealing Emma only wearing a towel. Regina hadn't even noticed the sound of the running water had stopped and looked up in surprise, but Emma didn't notice. She didn't notice that Regina was troubled. She didn't notice anything. Regina was too good at hiding it.

Emma let the towel fall too the floor and laid down beside Regina. Her damped body had a special kind of glow in the dimmed light. Emma laid her hand on Regina's lower stomach, only separated by the bedsheet.

"Wanna have some fun?" She asked with that cute smirk on her face. Regina wanted too, but she couldn't. She felt guilty. She didn't want to have sex with Emma, and then tell her that she doesn't want another child and breaking her heart.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted." Regina said, turning the lamp on her bedside table off, before she could see Emma's disappointed face. "Fine, then I'll handle it myself." Emma said, and her hand left Regina's stomach.

Regina could her a drawer opening and hands searching, then the drawer closed again. Regina turned around on her side, looking away from Emma, as she heard a low vibrating noise, followed by a low moan.

Emma took the black vibrator and ran it through her own folds. It was nice, but it wasn't the same as when Regina touched her. When Regina touched her, she felt like she had starved in decades and was finally feed. This was just a need that needed to be taken care of.

She felt her own juices cover her folds, and moved the vibrator down, and inserted it. She moved it back and forth slowly, making her breath faster. She bit her lip, trying not to make to much noise, even though it was almost impossible.

Regina could hear Emma, her juices as she moved the toy back and forth, her breath and her small moans. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. She felt herself getting wet and warm just by the sound.

Regina turned around in the bed, making Emma open her eyes and furrow her brows. Regina almost jumped on top of Emma and kissed her hungry for more. Regina pushed Emma's hand away from the vibrator, and took control over it. Emma gave a small high pitched moan in return.

Then Regina got down between Emma's legs and started licking. Tasting the sweetness of Emma was all that she needed. Emma grabbed Regina's head and her legs wrapped around Regina's upper body. Emma's heels were digging into Regina's back, pushing Regina further into her sex.

Regina looked up at Emma's face, the closed eyes, the teeth digging into her lips to silence herself, her high brows. Her face screamed satisfaction. Regina got faster, more determined. She sucked Emma's clit, and let her teeth grace it. Emma moaned loudly and Regina stopped and said: "Shh!"

Emma didn't answer put pushed Regina's head back to work, while she bit harder into her lip to stop the sounds of satisfaction escaping her mouth. Regina went deeper, making Emma buck her hips forward to get the vibrator even deeper.

Then she felt it. Like a tickle crescendoing from her sex through her body towards her brain. She couldn't think. She could only feel. Feel her instincts in the chase for satisfaction concurring her body. One thought remained. That she needed to keep quiet.

One more thrust, and her body exploded. She felt like a volcano that had kept closed for thousands of years, and had finally erupted. She bit her lip, and only a fast inhale sounded in the room, as Regina slowed the pace down, and then left Emma's sex.

Emma tasted blood. Regina reached for Emma's face and let a finger run along Emma's bottom lip. "You bit yourself?" Emma tried to remove the blood, but more just followed. "Sorry, I was trying to keep quiet." Regina smiled and placed a kiss in the corner of Emma's mouth, avoiding the blood.

Emma sat up and let her warm boobs touch Regina's. She leaned in for a kiss but felt Regina pulling back, leaving cooling air between them. "You need to take care of that" Regina said and kissed Emma on her shoulder. "Yeah, you are right." Emma replied and left the room.

When Emma returned Regina had fallen asleep. Emma lifted Regina's bedsheet and pulled Regina close. Their naked body's touching each other felt so comforting. It felt so right.

———————————————

The Dark Swan appeared back in the house. The Evil Queen was sitting at the dinner table and before the The Dark Swan could say a word she said: "I don't need you to apologize for your mother. I really don't wanna talk about it."

The Dark Swan raised an eyebrow and then walked over and sat down on the dinning table. "It wasn't the plan. I wanted to treat you for handling everything so well." She said and smirked at the Queen.

The Evil Queen got up and placed herself between The Dark Swans legs and kissed her. But The Dark Swan pushed her away and said: "I got a special treat in mind." The Dark Swan flicked her hand, and a blindfold appeared in it. "You must be joking." The Evil Queen said.

But The Dark Swan leaned towards The Evil Queen until there lips where only centimeters apart and whispered: "But I'm not. Put it on." The Queen wanted to say against it, but then a warmth concurred her body, and her hand took the blindfold and pulled it down upon her eyes.

She felt The Dark Swans hot breath on her ear, and heard her say: " I'm in control. Don't touch me. Don't say anything. Do as I say." For some reason it made The Evil Queen wet and incredibly horny. The Dark Swan gently pushed The Evil Queen back and jumped down from the table.

Then fingers removed The Evil Queens clothes, in an annoyingly slow pace. The Evil Queen stood naked. Feeling cold air touch her warm body and hard nipples. But no Dark Swan. Then a hot breath came closer to her breast, and a mouth took her nipple. Slowly a tongue explored one of her nipples.

Then it left to treat the other nipple, whilst the first nipple was left wet in the cold air. The Evil Queen moaned, as hand travel down her sides and found home on her hips. Then the mouth left her nipple, and hot breath traveled slowly down the middle of the Queens body, stopping at her sex.

"Please..." The Evil Queen whimpered but got a cold: "Shut up." In return. Nobody moved. The tension filled the room. Then a slow tongue explored The Evil Queens folds. The Dark Swan found the clit and started slowly sucking it. Then she stopped and got up and removed her hands from The Evil Queens hips.

"That's it." The Dark Swan said, and turned away from the Queen. The Evil Queen ripped the blindfold off and grabbed The Dark Swans hand and said: "You WILL finish this!" She pulled The Dark Swan forward into a kiss, and pulled Swans hand to her sex.

The Dark Swan tried to pull away, but gave in and let her hands work The Evil Queens clit. Then she got down and let her tongue return to were it belonged, whilst she slipped a finger into the warmth of the Queen. The Evil Queen moaned and held The Dark Swan in place with hands on her shoulders.

All the teasing had pushed The Evil Queen towards the edge, and when a second finger was added her legs shaked with the orgasm running through her body. She fell to her knees, and The Dark Swan kept her fingers working, and started kissing The Evil Queens jaw.

The Dark Swan removed her fingers and licked them clean, and then kissed The Evil Queen. "You are a very bad girl..." The Queen said with a smirk, and the The Dark Swan smirked back said: "What are you going to do about it?" The Evil Queen lifted The Dark Swans chin with one finger and said: "Punish you."

They smiled seductively at each other and The Dark Swan moved in for a kiss, but was held back by The Evil Queens hands on her shoulders. "Not now. Be patient." Then she got up and left The Dark Swan baffled on the floor.


	2. Mistakes

Same warnings as lasts chapter.

Please leave a comment on what I can do better!

Without Our Pain Chapter 2:

———————————————

The next morning The Evil Queen woke up before The Dark Swan. She crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Swan, and went downstairs. She took a glass of water, and looked on the counter were there was a glass bowl filled with dark red apples.

It reminded her of the poison running through her veins. Her own poison. The poisonous darkness that tried to regain control over her. She couldn't forget Snows fright for her. It made her so mad. She did everything to forgive, but how could she when Snow feared her?

"Hey." A voice sounded and The Evil Queen looked up to see The Dark Swan standing before her only wearing black lace panties. "Hey..." The Evil Queen replied. "You're okay?" Swan asked and stepped closer.

"Yes... I'm just thinking about yesterday..." The Queen said and felt warm hands on her arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" Swan asked and the Queen replied: "Yes, but I think it should be Snow I should talk to." Swan raised her eyebrows in surprise, but let them fall down in a worry.

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Swan asked compassionately. The Evil Queen kissed Swan and then said: "I think so. Maybe we can talk it out. Maybe we will understand each other. It would be a first, but it's worth a try." She looked for confirmation in Swans face and saw water in her eyes.

"You've come so far. I'm so proud of you." Swan said and pulled The Evil Queen into a hug. Not a word more was spoken. They felt the hug, the love and the feeling of home in each others arms. The Evil Queen sucked all the love up, she needed it to approach Snow in a forgiving manner.

———————————————

"Good morning..." a soft voice said and brought Regina out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Emma bending over her. "I made breakfast." Emma said making Regina furrow her brows.

"Oh god." Regina said and sat up in the bed. "Come on, I really tried..." Emma said and handed Regina her bathrobe. Then they went downstairs together. On the table their was some roughly chopped fruits and some deformed pancakes making Regina smile. It was sweet that Emma tried. And it was sweet that this was her best try.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked as she sat down and started to fill her plate. "He is in his room. He had already eaten when I got up." Emma replied and sat down too. They started eating in silence. The food was edible, but not the same as when Regina cooked.

"I thought about painting your spare room, it would be nice if we made it too a room for Devin." Emma said and took some more pancakes. Regina didn't answer and looked down into the table. "Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked and laid her hand on Regina's.

Regina looked up at the begging green orbs and took a deep breath. "I can't... I can't do it. It would be too selfish." Regina said, and she felt Emma's hand leaving hers. "I'm sorry Emma! I really want to make you happy, but I was a terrible mother!" Emma didn't look Regina in the eyes.

"I didn't have the chance to be Henry's mother for a very long time. And when I want a second chance you back out?" Emma said and finally looked up to the tearful dark eyes. "I'm sorry." Regina whispered. Emma got up and walked out. A little later Regina heard the front door open and being shut with great force.

Regina was broken. She stared at the half-eaten food and the empty chair. Emma was right. Regina took Emma's second chance away. She felt bad with all the second chances she had been given, and that she couldn't do the same for her wife.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded and Regina looked over her shoulder and saw Henry right behind her. She tried to hide her pain, but let it run freely when Henry laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You are not a bad mother." He said, making Regina cry even more. "But i was once." She said with a shaky raspy voice. Henry left her shoulder and went in front of her to look her in the eyes. "You WAS. But not anymore."

Regina didn't now what to say, so Henry continued: "You have redeemed yourself. You need to let yourself be happy you deserve it. You are not The Evil Queen anymore." Regina stopped crying. She realized something. Henry looked at her with a questioning look, so she hugged him to avoid any questions.

She had realized that she was a good mother. But that The Evil Queen wasn't. She was the one to do all those horrible things to Henry. She needed to keep a close eye on The Evil Queen when her baby arrived.

———————————————

The Evil Queen knocked at the Charming's door, with a soft hand. Snow opened and looked surprised. "Hey?" Snow said and The Evil Queen gave a weak smile and replied with a: "Hey..."

"I'm Sorry..." Snow said and looked down at her own feet. "I forgive you. I forgive you for everything." The Evil Queen said. Snow furrowed her brows and asked: "Everything? What do you mean?" The Evil Queen took a deep breath and said: "For telling my mom about Daniel. For killing her. For..."

Snow seemed angry and interrupted The Evil Queen. "I'm not the one seeking forgiveness! You are! For all the times you caused me and my family pain! For killing my father and for trying to kill me and Charming countless times!" The Evil Queen felt the darkness yet again running through her veins but she fought it.

"It wasn't meant like that. I needed to forgive you for what you've done, so I could be ready to earn you forgiveness, to," Snow interrupted the Queen yet again and said: "What I've done is a snowflake in a snowstorm compared to what you've done! You are not the victim!"

The Evil Queen couldn't control herself as she lifted her arms and with a great force send magic against Snow, who flew up and landed unconscious on the floor. The Evil Queen looked at her shaking hands and said with a shaky voice: "I'm sorry!"

Charming ran to Snows side and looked up at The Evil Queen. "You!" He said, as The Evil Queen poofed away in a purple haze with tears streaming down her face.

She didn't go home. She couldn't face The Dark Swan. She went too the woods and walked around. What had she done. Her legs collapsed under her, and she fell up against a tree. She closed her eyes. She couldn't stand existence right now.

———————————————

Emma returned home. There was no point in running, they needed to talk about it. She barely made it through the door when she saw Regina, standing in the foyer waiting for her. "I'm sorry." Regina started. Emma closed the door and waited for more.

"I was scared. But I want to give you a second chance. I want to adopt Devin with you." Regina said and feel in to Emma's arm in a hug. Emma eyes were wet as they pulled out of the hug and into a kiss. Regina realized that this wasn't just a happy kiss. She felt Emma's hands glide down her back and find home on her ass.

Emma lifted Regina up, and Regina laid her legs around Emma's waist as she was carried upstairs. They fell onto the bed and ripped clothes of in a fast and lustful pace. Then Emma's phone rang, vibrating on the floor. Emma didn't seem to mind it and started kissing down Regina's naked body. As she reached Regina's bellybutton the phone rang yet again.

Emma exhaled annoyed and took her phone from the right pocket in her red leather jacket. "It's just my dad." Emma said and put the phone on the nightstand. She returned to Regina's bellybutton, and kissed down to Regina's sex. As Emma let her tongue through wet folds Regina exhaled in a: "God yes!"

Emma started sucking the clit, and let her fingers find Regina's opening and slowly pushed one finger up in the tight woman. She moved slowly, shifting the angle and hitting different spots every time. Regina grabbed the sheets under her, and tried to keep her shaking legs still, without success. Emma added another finger, and looked up at Regina's satisfied face.

Then the doorbell rang followed by hard knocking on the wooden front door. "Shit" Regina moaned. Emma didn't react to the doorbell, and Regina didn't want this to end, but it seemed important as the banging on the door intensified. She sat up and pushed Emma away and said: "We need to answer the door."

They threw their clothes on as fast as they could, but their sweaty skin and messy hair couldn't be hidden. Regina and Emma opened the door to see a panicky Charming who yelled: "Why aren't you answering you phone!" Before he could answer he looked the two woman up and down and said: "It doesn't matter. The Evil Queen hurt Snow! We need your help!"

Regina immediately poofed them to the Charming's house and saw Snow lying weak and disoriented on the sofa. She had a big bruise on the left side of her head. Emma fell down on her knees and whispered: "Mom! Are you okay." Snow nodded and smiled weakly at Emma. Regina looked at Charming and his balled up fist.

"No. Emma and I will handle the Queen." Regina said, reading Charming's mind. Emma got up and said: "I will. Can you help my mom meanwhile?" Regina wanted to protest, but decided it wouldn't matter. "Of course. Be careful." The kissed quickly and Emma disappeared in a white smoke.

Regina sat down beside snow and started waving her hands over Snows head, making the bruise disappear. "It will take some time to heal on the inside." She said, and Snow laid her hand on Regina's. "Thank you." She whispered. Regina smiled and said: "Now, get some rest."


	3. Falling Further

Warnings!

GoldenQueen smut

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 3:

———————————————

Emma appeared at her old house. Before she could look around she heard The Dark Swan behind her asking her: "What are you doing here?" Emma turned around and looked at her dark self. "Where is The Evil Queen?" She asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't returned from her talk with Snow. What's going on?!" Emma knew herself, and could see that The Dark Swan had no idea of what's happened and the whereabouts of the Queen.

"She attacked Snow." Emma said and saw genuine confusion in The Dark Swans eyes. "No, it can't be. Is Snow okay?" Emma nodded and The Dark Swan continued. "There must be some mistake, you can't blame her, it wasn't her."

Emma rolled her eyes and said: "My... Our dad saw it. There is no mistake." The Dark Swans eyes were filled with pain and fright. "I need to go find the Queen." Emma said and was about to poof herself away when The Dark Swan stepped forward and said: "Stop!"

Emma froze and The Dark Swan let a hand carefully glide over her own belly. "I need protection. I can't fight anyone while pregnant... I can't let her near me or my child if she really hurt Snow!" Emma saw the fear and desperation in The Dark Swans eyes.

"Okay, go to my house, I'll be there shortly, I can cast a protection spell when I get back." A single tear ran down The Dark Swans cheek and she whispered: "Thank you." Then they both poofed away. The Dark Swan to Regina's and Emma's house, and Emma to the Charming's.

"Did you find her?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head. "No I only found a very sad The Dark Swan. I let her crash at our house, so we can protect her and the baby." Regina opened her eyes wide and said: "You did what??"

"She was scarred, it's just till we sort this out." Regina didn't answer and sat down beside Snow who had woken up from her nap. "Are you okay?" Regina asked and Snow nodded: "You can go. Please protect my daughters and my grandchildren." Regina nodded even though she hated the thought of having The Dark Swan at their house.

———————————————

The Dark Swan had sat down on the couch in the living room as she heard the front door open and close. A moment later Henry walked in and almost dropped his school bag on the floor. "What are you doing here?!" He asked and stepped back.

The Dark Swan got up and put he hands up in a defensive manner: "It's okay. You moms are protecting me from The Evil Queen!" Henry looked at the wet green eyes and understood that The Dark Swan was no threat.

"Wait, what did The Evil Queen do?" Henry asked and The Dark Swan blinked slowly in pain and said: "She hurt Snow. You grandmother is okay, but I can't trust The Evil Queen right now." Henry seemed disappointed about The Evil Queen. The Dark Swan realized that Henry cared about them, more than he showed.

"You're moms have it under control. They'll be back soon." Henry put his guard up again and asked: "How long are you staying?" The Dark Swan sucked her teeth and said: "I don't know. But if you don't want to see me I will keep to myself. I'm not here to get you back. It's your decision."

The Dark Swan hoped that Henry would let her in, but he didn't. "You can stay in the spare room. And you need to leave me alone." The Dark Swan nodded and walked up to the spare room and closed the door behind her.

She sat down on the bed, which was the only furniture in the room. It squeaked under her, but she didn't notice. She let the tears run freely, and hoped the pain would run out with them. But it didn't. It stayed in her body, feeling like a stone pushing down her heart.

She heard Emma and Regina return and saw a white light flash, the protection spell. Then she heard the happy family. Regina telling Henry about what happened, and Emma reassuring Henry that everything was fine. She envied them. It brought her even more pain.

———————————————

The Evil Queen walked in to Golds shop. Rumple was standing with his back turned to her, and said: "We are closed your majesty." The Queen didn't say anything sassy as she used to, making Rumple turned around with a questioning look.

The Evil Queen took a step forward and kissed Rumple, but he pushed her back. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. The Queen wanted to say that it was because she made a mistake. That The Dark Swan was nowhere to be found, and she knew she had lost her. She needed to forget it.

But she didn't say a thing. She kissed him again and laid her hands on his hips. Rumple slowly stopped fighting it. He started pushing the queens dress of her shoulders as she opened his pants, in a fast hungry manner. She didn't need love, just sex.

Her dress was pushed down and she stood naked before Rumple. He squeezed her breast and she pulled his pants and underwear down from his hips. She got on her knees and pushed the pants to his ankles. He was happy to see her it seemed. She closed her eyes and took the tip of his length into her mouth.

He breathed out in satisfaction and laid a hand on her head, as she took him further and further into her mouth. The Evil Queen seemed emotionless, but Rumple had closed his eyes and enjoyed her efforts.

Then he felt the Queen leaving his penis and opened his eyes to see her get up and turn away from him. She leaned on the counter and spread her legs. Usually she liked to be in control, but she didn't want to look at him. It didn't mean anything.

He laid his hands on her waist and brutally entered her, deep and fast. She gave a choked scream in surprise and pain. He kept going with hard deep thrusts, and the pain evaporated in The Evil Queens hot center.

Rumple picked up the pace and leaned forward, grabbing The Evil Queens breast. Not a word was spoken. Panting and small moans filled the shop in the dimmed light. Then Rumple grabbed The Evil Queens hips and moved them towards him as he pounded into her.

He moaned and then left her wet center. He was done. The Evil Queens body yelled for a orgasm but Rumple didn't care. Before Rumple could ask any questions, The Evil Queen grabbed her dress and poofed away.

———————————————

Henry had gone to his grandparents house, and The Dark Swan hadn't left her room since Regina and Emma got home. She laid on the bed and looked up on the white ceiling, think about everything that was going on.

Then she heard some weird noises. A slap sounded and a small scream broke the silence. The Dark Swan got up and went into the hallway, which was pitch black. When her eyes was adjusted to the light she followed the sound.

It came from Emma and Regina's bedroom. The door stood half open, and The Dark Swan peeked in. Regina was handcuffed to the bed, and her legs were spread. Emma was dripping hot dark chocolate down the middle of Regina's body. Then she licked it slowly up.

The Dark Swan was embarrassed of seing it, and was afraid to get caught but she just kept starring. They looked like her and The Evil Queen, of course it turned her on, even though she felt it was wrong. She stepped back from the door and the floor squeaked under her weight.

Emma and Regina looked at the door and Regina exclaimed: "Seriously?!" Emma got up and shut the door while she yelled: "What the hell!" The Dark Swan returned to her room and walked to the window and looked out at the starry night.

A little later the door opened behind her and the light was turned on. She turned around and saw Regina, her hair messy and only wearing black shorts and one of Emma's T-shirts. "We welcome you into our home, we protect you, and then you spy on us?"

The Dark Swan didn't reply, but stepped forward, grabbed Regina's head with her hands and kissed her. Regina pushed her back and yelled: "What is your problem!!" The Dark Swan looked confused and ashamed. "I'm sorry. You just look like her."

Regina rolled her eyes and yelled: "Of course I do!" Regina was about to say something else, but The Dark Swan started talking. "You know how it is. Like with wish realm Robin. I'm sorry." Regina raised an eyebrow. The Dark Swan was right.

"Listen, just don't do any of that again, because then you will need protection from me. Understood?" Regina said and the The Dark Swan nodded. She was not herself. She was unstable and confused.

———————————————

The Evil Queen felt terrible. She made a mistake, and now she did more. It was like a snowflake that turned into a snowstorm. She felt nobody understood her. Maybe one would. That's why she went to Zelena.

Zelena opened the door and didn't say a word but just walked back in her house, with The Evil Queen right behind her. Zelena put the kettle on and looked at The Evil Queen with crosses arms.

"So sis, what do you wanna talk about." The Evil Queen sat down at the dinning-table and looked at baby Robin sleeping in her crib. "I accidentally hurt Snow." Zelena poured two cups of tea up and brought them to the table.

"And The Dark Swan isn't stoked about that I would believe." Zelena said and pushed one of the teacups over to the Queen. "Of course not. But it was an accident!" Zelena sipped her tea and said: "But does The Dark Swan know that?"

"No, she was gone when I returned home." The Queen took a sip of the tea as Zelena said: "Wow, it's hard to do anything then." The Queen sat her cup down and pushed her shoulders forward and said: "But that's not all. I was sad, so I went to Rumple, and we... You know."

Zelena raised her eyebrow and leaned forward: "You did what?!" The Evil Queen got up and paced around: "I know it was wrong, I was sad and confused!" Zelena got up and opened the cabinet behind her and took a couple of wine glasses and a red wine out. "I think we will need something stronger." She said.

Zelena poured up for them and gave The Evil Queen a glass. The Queen drank half of the glass in one slurp. "I don't know what to do!" The Evil Queen said. "I don't want to be separated from her or my child!" Zelena nodded, she knew that feeling too well.

"You need to find her and explain yourself. Maybe leave the Rumple part out." Zelena said and The Evil Queen nodded. "Where could she be?" The Evil Queen wondered. Zelena raised her eyebrows and said: "How would I know?"

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and sat down again. "Maybe you could use a locaterspell? I have some." Zelena got up and found a little green bottle and gave it to The Evil Queen. "Thank you sis." The Queen said and gave her sister a hug.

The Evil Queen went home and found The Dark Swans favorite dream catcher. She poured the liquid over it and followed it to Regina and Emma's house. She couldn't even go into the driveway before she was pushed back by the protection spell.

She landed on the road, but got quickly up again. It was to strong, so she walked home again. But she hadn't given up. She was going to reach The Dark Swan no matter what.


	4. Take Me Home

Warnings!

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 4:

———————————————

Regina woke up to Emma's voice whispering: "Time for breakfast beautiful." Regina glanced at the clock and turned away from Emma. "It's 5.34. Go back to bed." Emma laid an arm around Regina's waist and whispered with a hot breath in Regina's ear. "But I'm hungry."

Regina realized that she was breakfast, and was suddenly not tired anymore. She turned around again facing Emma. Emma kissed Regina's forehead "I want to try something if you don't mind..." Emma said and gave a quirky smile.

"It depends what it is." Regina answered and bit into her own lip with her straight white teeth. "No hands, only your mouth. I hope you are hungry." Before Regina could answer Emma, Emma took a little black rope from her nightstand drawer.

Regina sat up and let Emma tie her hands behind her back. Then Emma removed all her clothes and laid down on the bed. Regina laid on top and started too kiss Emma tenderly. She teasingly bit Emma's lip softly and pushed her knee up against Emma's sex. Emma bucked her hips to meet Regina's knee.

Regina kissed Emma's jawline and her collarbone. Then she kissed her way to Emma's breast and erect nipples. Regina let her tongue glide around the right nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking it slowly. Emma inhaled heavily and let her hand play with Regina's soft silky hair.

Regina let her teeth grace Emma's nipple before kissing downwards towards Emma's sex. Regina then moved to Emma's inner thighs, and kissed them slowly. Then she turned her attention to Emma's waiting sex. Regina was only a few centimeters from Emma's wet folds, and let her breath tease the blonde further.

Then Regina couldn't wait anymore. She went directly at Emma's clit, and Emma gave a surprised moan, and her feet went up in the air before falling back on the bed. Regina licked and sucked as well as she could, and Emma's hips started bucking involuntary.

Then Emma suddenly sat up, confusing Regina, but Regina didn't get to ask what was going on, before she was pushed backwards into the bed. Emma swung a leg over Regina and sat down above Regina's face. Regina stretched her neck and continued.

She felt Emma's legs weaken every time she hit the right spot, and Emma sat down on her face. Regina started going faster with her tongue, lapping up Emma's delicious juice. Emma leaned backwards and put her hands one Regina's hips.

Regina couldn't stand her hands being tied anymore, so she flicked her hand and the rope disappeared. She took her free hands and pushed Emma back on the bed and went back to her former position.

Now she added two fingers into Emma's hot tight center. Emma didn't complain about the hands but bucked against them while panting. Her legs started spasm around Regina's shoulders and Regina picked up the pace.

Emma cramped around Regina's fingers and gave a long high pitched: "Ahhhh" as she let herself ride out the orgasm on Regina's fingers. Regina's removed her fingers, and licked them while starring into Emma's eyes.

"Wow..." Emma said, before she was silenced by a soft kiss. It was still early in the morning so they laid back down, Regina in Emma's strong arms. They laid in silence and felt the heat of each other's bodies.

———————————————

The Dark Swan hadn't slept all night. She was tired and the sound of Emma and Regina having sex was just salt to her open wound. After sometime with the sounds she went downstairs into the kitchen to avoid hearing more.

She had cut two apples and laid them symmetrical on her plate before jumping up on the kitchen counter. She sat with crosses legs and started eating. When she was halfway through Emma and Regina joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning." The Dark Swan said and got two good mornings back. Emma opened the fridge and scanned it for something to kill her hunger. Regina looked at The Dark Swan and her plate with a raised eyebrow. "Apples? Seriously?"

The Dark Swan got defensive and said: "What? Am I not allowed to eat apples? Have you poisoned them?" Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "No, it's just, it's very Evil Queenie..." The Dark Swan looked down at the plate knowing that Regina was right. She ate them because she missed her Queen.

"I need to ask you something." Regina said and the The Dark Swan raised her eyebrows awaiting the question. "If I had poisoned my apples... would The Evil Queen be able to wake you?" The Dark Swan let the question linger before answering a short: "Yes."

"What she has done is wrong, but maybe you should talk to her?" Regina said, as The Dark Swan jumped off the counter. "You are really eager to get me out off You're house huh?" The Dark Swan replied.

"Of course!" Regina replied aggressively, but then shifted to a softer tone. "But if you love her you should give her a chance to talk." The Dark Swan nodded and then went upstairs again, leaving the plate with a couple of appleslices on the kitchen counter. Maybe she should talk to the Queen.

The Dark Swan returned home. The Evil Queen was nowhere to be found, but she heard weird noises from upstairs. She walked up and peeked into their bedroom and saw a brunette looking through their drawers.

The Dark Swan opened the door fully and said: "Hey!" The brunette turned around and the face made The Dark Swan freeze. "Lily?" She asked and stepped closer to her.

"Sorry. I'm just out of money. Grannies is not ideal when you don't have a job." Lily said and looked around. "Let's go down stairs and talk." The Dark Swan said and lead the way but Lily didn't follow. "I don't need to talk." Lily said annoyed.

"If you don't wanna talk to me I can call Prince Charming. Then you will get a free place to sleep for a couple of days, but our jails ain't much to brag about." The Dark Swan said and started walking again, now with Lily behind her.

"And maybe I need to talk too. Maybe I need a friend." Lily rolled her eyes and sat down at the couch. "Talk." Lily said annoyed. The Dark Swan raised her eyebrow and said: "No. You first."

"I am fine! Why do you think that I'm always miserable? I'm fine!" Lily said and crossed her arms. The Dark Swan sat down at the couch beside Lily and said: "Why do you live at Granny's? You mothers house is big."

"Because she wants to play family. I'm grown up, I don't need life lessons or a hand to hold." The Dark Swan looked at Lily in recognition. "You know, it was the same with me and my parents. But I stayed with them anyway. It was a annoying, but it was good for us."

Lily didn't seem to care, and said: "Now can you tell me your problem so I can leave?" The Dark Swan got up, she was close to getting angry and said: "Why are you this mean to me?!" Lily got up and started yelling: "Are you seriously that fucking blind or just ignorant??"

The Dark Swan got confused, but didn't get to say anything before Lily continued: "I didn't stay in Storybrook to find my father, I stayed for you. I love you. But you love The Evil Queen." The Dark Swan didn't now what to say.

Then Lily stepped forward and softly kissed The Dark Swan. They leaned into it, until The Dark Swan came to her senses and pulled away. "Sorry, I'm not myself right now." Lily didn't care, she kissed The Dark Swan again and pushed her down on the sofa.

Before Swan could object, Lily's hand glided into her pants and rubbed her clit. Then a pained angry voice sounded through the house with a: "What the hell!!" The Dark Swan looked at the door and saw The Evil Queen.

The Dark Swan pushes Lily of her and guided her out, while The Evil Queen started them down. "I'm sorry. I came here looking for you." The Dark Swan said, while The Evil Queen walked to the cabinet in the livingroom.

She pulled out the dreamcatcher and handed it to The Dark Swan and said: "I wanna show you my memories from when I hurt Snow. It was wrong no matter what, I know." The Evil Queen didn't blame The Dark Swan for the thing with Lily. She was with Rumple herself yesterday. She understood.

The Dark Swan waved her delicate fingers over the dreamcatcher and saw what happened between Snow and The Evil Queen. Then she looked up. "I was wrong. But I get it. You tried for me, and Snow didn't accept you anyway. But I do."

The Evil Queen looked up with wet dark eyes and whispered: "Do you?" The Dark Swan hugged her Queen and whispered: "Yes. I can't let you go." They both let their tears run. They has missed each other.

Then The Dark Swan left. She went to Snow and tried to make peace. Then she returned home to the The Evil Queen who waited anxiously on the couch. "So??" She asked and got up from the couch.

"She doesn't forgive you. But she understand you." The Dark Swan said and laid a soft hand on The Evil Queens arm. "That's a start." The Evil Queen said and kissed The Dark Swan. "I think I'll need some extra sessions with Archie..." The Evil Queen said.

The Dark Swan smiled and said: "Yes. Maybe my mom would benefit from that too." The Evil Queen smiled. Everyone would benefit from therapy, but The Evil Queen knew that she needed it the most, so she would never hurt and disappoint her girlfriend again.


	5. Hot and cold

Warnings!

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 5:

———————————————

Regina sat at her office desk and tried to concentrate, even though the clock was 16.04. She were free to go, but she really wanted to be done before leaving. She heard a soft knock on the glass on her door, and before she could react the door swung open revealing her wife.

"Hey." Emma said, as Regina looked up. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Regina asked sassily. After all she was the boss. "Nope, my dad took the last hour of my shift. Come on, I got a surprise for you." Emma said and gave a small smirk.

"Sorry, I need to finish this." Regina said. Emma went around the office desk and took Regina's hand, keeping it from writing anything else. "Come on." Emma said and pulled Regina up from her seat. Emma kissed Regina on her cheek and literally pulled her out to the car.

Regina got in, and Emma jumped in the driver seat and started the car. Emma drove and Regina recognized the direction. "If this is a romantic picnic at the park, I'm not in the mood." Emma didn't say anything, she seemed nervous. Regina noticed and didn't say anything else.

They reached the park, and walked towards the small lake. Regina looked around. A little girl was feeding the ducks with a red headed woman. Emma went in the direction of them, but was held back by Regina. "What's going on?" Regina asked.

Emma took a deep breath and said: "Are you ready to meet your daughter?" Regina looked confused but then turned her attention to the little girl by the lake. "Is that..." Emma interrupted her with: "Devin."

They walked down to the lake and said hello to the social worker, and then Emma started talking with the redhaired woman while Regina feed the ducks with little Devin. She was adorable and not very shy. Her laugh was infectious and she was a clever little girl. Then Emma joined them and they sat down on the bench.

They were talking about a lot of things, but little Devin wasn't dumb. Suddenly she asked bluntly: "Are you going to adopt me Emma?" The name Emma rang through Regina's head. Why only Emma? She shook it of. Children expect mom and dad. Not mom and mom, she was probably confused.

Emma smiled and said: "If you want to. Then you can live with Regina and I, and our son Henry." Devin gave a broad smile, then Regina got up and went to the social-worker and asked: "Do you know how long before our paper goes through?" The social worker furrowed her brows making Regina's heart skip a beat in fright.

"Didn't Emma tell you? They have gone through. We just need a yes from you two, then she is yours." Regina felt she was flying. She looked at Emma talking with Emma. She looked like the perfect mother, beautiful, smart and fun. Then Regina turned to the redhaired woman again: "I have to ask Emma but I'm sure it will be a yes."

The social worker smiled and said: "That's lovely, but we really need to go back to Boston. She has to be home for dinner, but call us and we'll figure out about when she can move in with you." Regina smiled as the social worker called on Devin who came running with a huge smile.

Emma and Regina had an arm around each other's waists while they waved to Devin as she drove away. She smiled and waved back. "Did you like your surprise?" Emma asked. "Yes." Regina said softly as she saw the car get smaller and smaller in the distance.

———————————————

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan was watching TV. The dust had settled, and they felt secure about each other again. "Shall we start we're we left of?" The Evil Queen suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" The Dark Swan said and furrowed her brows. "I remember you being a bad girl, and I promised to punish you..." The Evil Queen said and lifted The Dark Swans chin up with a finger. "Do your worst." The Dark Swan said with a grin.

The Evil Queen took The Dark Swans hand and lead her to the dinning table. "Get up. Lay down." The Dark Swan did as The Evil Queen said. The Queen flicked her hands and four ropes appeared in her hands. She tied each of them to the table legs, and then tied The Dark Swans legs and arms down.

Then The Evil Queen went to the kitchen and The Dark Swan could her the freezer open and close again. Then The Evil Queen returned with a bowl with ice cubes. She ran an ice cube over The Dark Swans chin, collarbone and between her breast.

The Dark Swans warm body quickly melted it, so The Evil Queen took a new cube. She ran it around The Dark Swans nipples and and over the erected nipples. The Dark Swans breathing shook, and her shoulders moved upwards until they were restricted by the ropes.

Then The Evil Queen took a new ice cube and ran it down the center of The Dark Swans stomach. Then she left it too melt and took another ice cube. This one she took into her mouth and then turned to The Dark Swan sex. Without warning she let her tongue guide the ice cube around in The Dark Swans wet folds.

The Dark Swans legs tried to raise upwards, but was held down by the ropes. Then The Evil Queen took two ice cubes. The first one she pushed into The Dark Swans hot center, the other one joined her tongue on Swans clit. "Oh my god!" The Dark Swan moaned and her breath hitched.

While the ice cube melted inside The Dark Swan and inside The Evil Queens mouth, the Queen laid two fingers in the bowl with ice cubes, cooling them down. Then she plunged her two cold fingers into The Dark Swan, who arched her back and whimpered in a satisfying way. The Evil Queen kept sucking on Swans clit.

The Evil Queen reaches for the bowl with her free hand. Almost all of it had melted, and there was only ice cold water left. Then she left The Dark Swan empty and stepped back. Then she slowly poured the ice cold water over Swans sex.

"What the hell!!" The Dark Swan screamed, but The Evil Queen had already gone into the kitchen again. The Dark Swan was about to poof herself free when The Evil Queen returned naked, with an erect penis. She loosened the ropes around The Dark Swans legs so she was easier to move.

The Evil Queen laid on top of The Dark Swan on the table and let herself glide smoothly in. They moaned together, and starting rolling their hips against each other. The felt as one organism, knowing what they wanted, knowing where to hit.

Then The Dark Swan cramped around The Evil Queen and let out a scream. It made The Evil Queen come too but they kept going, till their bodies had calmed down. "You are crazy." The Dark Swan said as the The Evil Queen loosened the ropes around her arms.

"And you love it." The Evil Queen said with a smirk. They kissed softly, and felt the satisfying warmth of each other's naked bodies. When their lips parted The Evil Queen whispered: "I've missed you..." The Dark Swan brushed some dark lose hair behind the The Evil Queens ear and whispered: "I missed you too."


	6. Arrival

Warnings!

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 6:

———————————————

Four months had passed, and The Dark Swan was only a couple of weeks from her due date. The Evil Queen and her had already bought everything they needed, and was ready for their new family member.

The Evil Queen had had a lot of sessions with Archie, and her and Snow had meet with Archie and talked about everything, but it was a slow process. But they could tolerate being in the same room now, so it hadn't been in vain.

Regina and Emma was ready for Devin too. But they had chosen to wait a little and meet with Devin a couple of times more to be sure that Devin wanted it too. She did. The date was set, in one week Devin would move in.

———————————————

The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan arrived at Snow and Charming's house. It was time for the gender reveal. The excitement was bubbling in everyone. Emma, Regina and Zelena was already waiting inside when they arrived.

In one end of the livingroom, a big box stood. On it was written: "Boy or Girl?" In blue and pink. But they started by eating lunch together to tease the excitement further.

"What do you hope for?" Zelena asked with little Robin in her arms. "It doesn't matter. It's our child, and that's the most important thing." The Dark Swan said and looked at The Evil Queen. "Come on, boy or girl?" Zelena asked teasingly. "Zelena, we don't care." The Evil Queen said.

Then the big moment came. The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan went up to the big box and Snow was ready with her camera. Everyone smiled and laughed as The Evil Queen pulled the tape of and held the box closed with the other hand.

The Dark Swans hand joined The Evil Queens and they lifted them together. The box opened and a bunch of blue ballons flew to the ceiling. Every screamed in excitement and clapped. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen hugged each other. Then The Evil Queen felt The Dark Swan weaken in her arms, like her legs couldn't stand.

"Emma??" She yelled and kept her up. The Dark Swan looked pained, and Snow and The Evil Queen laid her on the sofa. The Dark Swan exhaled slowly and said: "I'm okay, it's over, I, Ahhh!!!" The Dark Swans head fell down on the couch, as she cramped in pain.

"Dear I think he is ready!" Zelena said, but The Evil Queen shook her head: "No, it's not time yet!" Zelena laughed and said: "Nor was it for me, just ask you girlfriend!" The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and yelled: "Someone call Dr. Whale!" She raised her hand to poof them to the hospital, but Regina grabbed her hand.

"Don't magic a pregnant woman around! It could be dangerous, Emma will drive you." Regina said and Emma nodded. The Evil Queen didn't have time for discussions so Snow called Whale and Emma, Regina and The Evil Queen got The Dark Swan into the yellow bug and drove to the hospital.

The Evil Queen got The Dark Swan a wheelchair, and left Emma and Regina in the car alone, as a hint to not come with them. They understood and drove away. The Evil Queen quickly found Dr. Whale and he brought them into a room.

The Dark Swan laid down on the hospital bed, and held The Evil Queens hand in a tight grip. Dr whale checked her vitals and then removed her pants. "Congratulations, you are about to be parents." Whale said with his cocky smile.

The Dark Swan got another contraction and held The Evil Queens hand so tight that she felt she was crushing it. "I want an epidural!" She yelled but Whale just smiled and wrote something down. "Sorry! He is a fast one, it is to late."

The Dark Swan screamed as another contraction shattered her body. The Evil Queen kissed The Dark Swans forehead and whispered: "It's okay, I'm right here." The Dark Swan gave a sharp smile through the pained face. Then whale left.

After what felt like an eternity Whale was called in by a nurse. "She is ready." The nurse said. Whale looked at The Dark Swan and nodded. "Okay Emma, I'm gonna need you to push." The Dark Swan nodded and pushed. She screamed through her clenched teeth while the light in the room flickered.

Then she fell back on her pillow. "I can't do this..." she said with a shaking voice. "He is almost here, come on I know you can do it!" The Evil Queen said and squeezed The Dark Swans hand lightly.

"Ready for another push?" Whale asked.

The Dark Swan kept on pushing, until she heard a high pitched scream join hers. She panted and look confused around. "He is here." The Evil Queen said with tears in here eyes. Dr. Whale handed him to her, and she looked down at the beautiful baby. "Hi there." She said.

Then The Evil Queen handed the little boy to The Dark Swan, who kissed him softly on the forehead. "Hi handsome." She whispered and let her tears run freely. Then she looked at The Evil Queen and said: "I have the perfect name." The Evil Queen smiled and asked: "What?"

———————————————

When Emma and Regina had returned home they told Henry the news. He had then left to meet his little brother. No matter how much he denied it, he still cared for The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan, and also his brother.

When he had left Emma and Regina went upstairs. "Hey, you know soon we will have two kids, and not so much alone time as we do now." Emma said and smirked. Regina nodded and said: "We need to enjoy our alone time. Wanna go in the tub with me?"

Emma nodded and found their bathrobes while Regina filled the tub. When Emma went into the bathroom the tub was filled with rose smelling bubbly water, and the room was only lit by some candles. Regina's naked shadow sat on the edge of the tub.

Emma quickly removed her clothes and went over to kiss Regina. Regina closed her eyes, awaiting the thin lips on hers. Then Emma pushed her into the water. "Emma!" Regina yelled in anger, while Emma laughed. Then Emma got in and sat down opposite of Regina.

Regina splashed some water at Emma and laughed in a childish manner. Then she leaned leaned in and claimed the kiss she earlier was denied. "Come here." Emma whispered and turn Regina around, and placed her between her legs. Then she with soft fingers started massaging Regina's shoulder.

She made slow circles down Regina's back and enjoyed the noises Regina made in satisfaction. When Emma's hands reached Regina's lowers back, they moved forward and rested on Regina's hips, before one hand carefully went down between Regina's legs.

Regina gave a low: "mhh" when Emma's hand found her clit and slowly massaged it. Regina laid back and rested on Emma's body while Emma kept moving slowly, then stopped. She pushed Regina a little forward, and waved her hand, conjuring herself a penis.

Regina looked back and smiled, then turned around and faced Emma. Then she climbed up on Emma and lowered herself on the hard cock. They moaned together, as Regina slowly moved up and down with Emma's strong hands on her breasts.

Their movements sent small waves in the water, as Regina picked up the pace. The water hugged them, as they hugged each other, and felt every inch of each other. Regina took all of Emma's length and stayed down. Then she leaned in and kissed Emma, while rolling her hips.

Emma grabbed Regina's ass, and helped the movement, while not letting go of each other's lips, only to sharply inhale. Then Emma came. The warm liquid inside Regina pushed her over the edge too, and she leaned forward and rested on Emma's shoulders, while still rolling her hips slowly.

———————————————

The Dark Swan was admiring her son, as the door too the room opened. The Evil Queen got up from her chair beside The Dark Swan and turned to the door, where Henry walked in. "Hey?" The Evil Queen said.

"Hi." Henry said. The Dark Swan smiled at him as he walked over and looked at the little one. "Say hi to Daniel." The Dark Swan said, and looked at The Evil Queen who smiled. Henry smiled too and said: "That's the perfect name."

The Dark Swan sat up in the bed and looked down at Daniel. "Do you want to hold him." Henry nodded and reached his arms out. The Dark Swan laid her son is his arms, and Henry pulled him close. "Hey little brother." He said, making The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan smile at each other with tears in their eyes.

Then the door opened again revealing Snow and Charming. "Hey." Snow said and smiled around the room. "Hey Grandma." Henry said and walked towards her with his brother in his arms. "Meet my brother. Daniel."

Snow looked at The Evil Queen with a compassionate but happy look. "Congratulations, He is beautiful." Snow whispered, as Daniel was passed on into her arms. Charming let a soft hand caress Daniels cheek.

Then Snow gave back Daniel to The Dark Swan, and took the bag Charming had in his hand. "Here, I brought some stuff, you didn't really get the opportunity to pack." Snow said and gave The Evil Queen the bag. "Thank you." The Evil Queen said and nodded.

"Thanks mom." The Dark Swan said. "I'm really happy you are all here, but the three of us is needing some rest, can you come back later?" Snow nodded and said: "of course" and left with Charming.

Henry walked over to The Dark Swan and let little Daniel grab one of his fingers. "See you soon Daniel." He said and then walked out. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen was happy. And tired. But Daniel wasn't.

So The Evil Queen went up and down the hospital corridors with Daniel in her arms, so The Dark Swan could catch some sleep. Afterwards, The Evil Queen fell asleep in a chair, while The Dark Swan feed Daniel and got him to sleep. It was a perfect day, though it came before they expected it.


	7. Growing Families

Warnings!

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 7:

———————————————

2 weeks had passed since Devin moved in with Emma, Regina and Henry. She had a perfect pink princess room, with everything a young girl could desire.

Emma and Regina were in the kitchen together. Emma was eating a dark red apple, while Regina was cooking some oatmeal for her and Devin. "You can't live on apples." Regina said and smirked at Emma.

Emma took a last bite and threw the core in the trash. "Sorry, i just don't like oatmeal that much." Regina shook her head and said: "But it is good for you." Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and said: "I'm going to wake Devin."

Emma went up to Devins room and found the little girl calmly asleep. She sat down on the bed and laid a soft hand on Devin's shoulder. "Good morning my little princess." Devin blinked a couple of times and looked up. "God morning mum."

Emma admired Devin. Even though she had been in the fostersystem, she didn't fear being left again. She didn't hold back at binding herself to people, as Emma had done. Devin was stronger, she could handle pain, and get on with her life.

Devin got up and Emma took her hand, and they walked together to the kitchen, where Regina was pouring up a steamy bowl of oatmeal. "What's for breakfast mommy?" Devin asked and looked up at Emma.

Regina walked over to Devin with the bowl. "I made you oatmeal with raspberries and dark chocolate chips." Devin looked at Regina and said: "Thank you Regina." Regina's smile faded a bit, but she kept it together, and placed the bowl on the table.

Devin got up and started eating. It was hard for Regina that Devin only recognized Emma as her mom. She couldn't figure out why, and it pained her. Emma saw the look on Regina's face and walked towards her.

Then Devin dropped her spoon. "Oops!" She laughed and Emma smiled. "Let me get you a new one." She said, when she had found a new spoon and turned around Regina was gone.

Regina walked upstairs and into the bathroom. She locked the door, and paced around. Was she really a horrible mother? Would Devin ever recognize her as her mother?

Then she starred into the mirror. Looked herself up and down. When she grew tired of looking at herself with pity, she waved her hand and a purple smoke filled the glass to reveal The Evil Queen, The Dark Swan and little Daniel.

———————————————

Daniel was was crying. The Evil Queen took him up and held him close. She tried to keep cool but was clearly frustrated. "Maybe he needs a new diaper?" The Dark Swan said but The Evil Queen shook her head. "No I just changed him. Maybe he is hungry?"

The Dark Swan shook her head. "No I just feed him." The Dark Swan reached her arms out, and The Evil Queen gave Daniel to her. The Dark Swan held him up and and asked: "What do you want?"

Both women were exhausted. The Evil Queen got an idea. "Maybe you should take him to Snow? She is very good with Neal, maybe she has some tricks?" The Dark Swan nodded and laid Daniel into his stroller.

He kept on crying as The Dark Swan left the house. The Evil Queen fell tired down on the couch. It was nice with some peace, and soon she fell asleep.

———————————————

Regina waved the image of the sleeping Evil Queen of the mirror. She used to feel better when she saw other people pained. But not anymore. She still felt an emptiness, which was slowly filled with sadness.

Then she heard a knock on the door. "Regina?" Emma said softly and pulled the door handle down. "Regina, let me in." Regina turned the lock and Emma opened the door. "Hey." Emma said and reached for Regina's hand.

Regina took Emma's hand and followed her downstairs. Henry and Devin were playing with a toy castle. Devin smiled and giggled, and Henry looked up and smiled as his mother's.

"Henry, would you mind watching Devin for an hour? We have to run some errands." Emma asked and Henry nodded. Regina didn't say anything. She knew Emma probably wanted to talk about Devin, but she didn't want to.

They left in the yellow bug and drove to Regina's office without a word spoken. They entered Regina's office and Regina broke the tense silence. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Emma smirked and said: "It's okay. I didn't come here to talk." Regina was confused, but then Emma leaned forward and kissed her softly. Regina moved away and said: "I don't want pity sex." Emma smiled and said: "It's not. We just haven't done this for two weeks now."

Regina gave Emma a smile and kissed her. Emma walked forward and pushed Regina against the big office desk, and then lifted Regina up on it, standing between Regina's legs. The kiss didn't break as Emma pushed Regina's grey skirt up to her waist.

Emma pulled Regina's black panties of, threw them away, and laid a confident hand on Regina's thigh. Regina moved forward, trying to push her sex up against Emma, but Emma kept her down with her hand. When Regina sat still again she removed the hand, and let it travel up to Regina's clit.

It felt like a pleasant electricity when Emma touched Regina. Regina didn't think sex with Emma could be any better than it used too, but two weeks without it, two weeks of hunger for it, made it much better. It felt like a hot day without water, when you finally get a glass of ice cold water.

Then Emma stopped touching Regina's clit, and wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her slowly to the edge of the desk. Then she got down on her knees, and let her tongue run through Regina's sex, stopping at the clit, and slowly letting her tongue cherish it.

Regina leaned backwards, and wrapped her legs around Emma's shoulders. Her breathing was slow, and small moans escaped her mouth. "Oh Emma." Regina whispered as Emma slowly dipped a finger into her warm core. Regina pushed her hips a little forward to meet the finger.

Emma curled it, and found the spot that made Regina gasp. Then she slowly started moving it back and forth, as she made small circles on Regina's clit with her tongue. Another finger was added into the wet warmth, and Regina leaned backwards and closed her eyes as she whispered a choked: "Yes!"

Emma smiled. She loved making Regina feel like this, and making her forget her troubles. Emma started moving faster inside Regina, and licked the clit with more greed and hunger. Regina's arms shook, and she had a hard time keeping herself up.

Emma let her free arm around Regina's waist, to support her and keep her in place, as she started to thrust as hard and deep as she could. She sucked Regina's clit, and licked it until she heard Regina scream a long and high pitched: "Yes!" just before she cramped around Emma's fingers.

Emma kept going and Regina started to catch her breath again. "I'm done..." Regina said, but Emma kept going. "Emma!" Regina cried out, but Emma kept her tight grip around Regina, and kept on going in a fast pace.

Regina felt an orgasm erupting yet again, even though her body felt exhausted already. She cramped around Emma's fingers yet again, but this time Emma slowed down, until she stopped.

Emma stood up and kissed Regina slowly. "Thank you." Regina whispered and gave Emma a long tight hug. Then she jumped of the desk and stood on her weak legs. "Where's my panties?" Regina asked and looked around.

"I don't know, i just threw them." Emma said with a smirked and helped Regina look. They eventually found them behind the desk and Regina got them back on and corrected her skirt and hair. Then they drove home again.

———————————————

When The Dark Swan returned Daniel was in a deep sleep. She lifted him up and put him down in his cradle. "Wow." The Evil Queen whispered. "Yeah, my mom is great at swaddling babies." The Dark Swan said, before The Evil Queen kissed her softly.

They moved to the couch, where The Dark Swan sat down, and The Evil Queen got on top and kissed her slowly, rubbing her sex on The Dark Swans thigh through their clothing. The Dark Swan held the Queen tight as a hand slowly massaged the Queen's breast.

Then the hand moved down into The Evil Queen pants. Just as a curious finger touched The Evil Queens clit, a baby cry filled the room. They both froze and looked to the cradle were Daniel was wide awake yet again.

The Dark Swan glanced at the clock and said: "Sorry. It's feeding time." The Evil Queen nodded and got up to let The Dark Swan go. "It's okay." The Queen said. She didn't know what she had expected. She knew that a baby would disturb someone's sex life l, but she didn't think it would kill it.


	8. Mom’s

There is no smut in this chapter, so if that's the only thing you came for, Sorry.

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 8:

———————————————

Emma and Henry had gone to Snows house, leaving Regina and Devin for some bonding time. They were sitting and playing with the toy castle, but Devin didn't really say much.

"It's a beautiful castle you have." Regina said. Devin didn't look up, but looked at the little blonde princess in her hand. "Yes. I like it. It reminds me of the fairytales mommy tells me before bed." Devin finally looked up at Regina, who smiled at the little girl.

"Do you want to hear a real fairytale? It's about you mommy and Henry, who were real heroes?" Devin nodded and laid the little doll down. Regina took a deep breath and started.

"Once upon a time there was a Queen. She was very sad, because she didn't have anyone. She had riches and she had servants, but what she really wanted was a family, but she couldn't. In another kingdom there was a beautiful princess called Emma. She had a son, but she lost him. The queen found him, and she was very happy. She raised him, and he was called prince Henry. But then princess Emma found them, and she wanted her son back, but the queen loved him, and wouldn't give him up. For a long time they tried to get prince Henry for themselves, but neither of them could. Then the Queen fell in love with the princess, and the princess fell in love with her. They realized that they could share him, and that they could be together. The Queen had a family, and that was all that she wanted, and together the princess and the queen raised prince Henry to become brave, truthful and good. One day, princess Emma found another little princess, who didn't have a family. So, princess Emma took her into her family, like she did with the Queen. The little princess was called Devin, and princess Emma and the Queen loved her, and would do everything to raise her to become a hero, just like her mother and brother."

Little Devin smiled and asked: "how does it end?" Regina smiled and said: "We will have to wait and see." Then Devin furrowed her brows. "Who is the Queen? You didn't say a name..." Devin looked up at Regina and asked bluntly: "Is it you?"

Regina nodded and whispered: "yes." Devin smiled at her and said: "You are a hero too." Regina got wet eyes and asked: "Why?" Devin didn't notice the tears in Regina's eyes and said: "because you took care of Henry when Emma couldn't, so he wouldn't have to be alone."

Regina nodded and said: "You need to know, that when Emma is here and when she is not, I will take care of you, and you will never be alone as long you have us." Devin nodded and smiled, melting Regina's heart.

"Now, do you want to help me with dinner?" Regina asked, and Devin got up and ran to the kitchen. Regina followed and lifted Devin up on the counter. She found a cookbook, and Devin helped pick out what to make.

After dinner they saw Cinderella. Devin fell asleep halfway through, and Regina carried the little girl upstairs and put her in bed. "Goodnight my little princess." She whispered and placed a kiss on the little girls forehead.

Then Regina went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She waved her hand and saw The Evil Queen in the mirror.

———————————————

The Evil Queen sat on a kitchen chair, slowly rocking crying Daniel back and forth. She looked tired and frustrated. The Dark Swan walked in with a storybook in her hands.

"What's that?" The Evil Queen asked confused. The Dark Swan answered: "It's a storybook. It's from when you adopted Henry." The Evil Queen looked even more confused. "Where did you find it? I didn't even know it existed!"

The Dark Swan laid the storybook down on the table and said: "I found it in our closet this morning..." The Evil Queen noticed the worried face in front of her and asked: "What's wrong?"

The Dark Swan sat down besides The Evil Queen and said: "I think we are making the same mistake as with Henry." The Evil Queen didn't answer. That comment on her parenting of Henry felt like an arrow shot through her heart.

The Dark Swan continued: "Maybe we don't give him enough love." The Evil Queen got up from her chair and gave little Daniel to The Dark Swan. She was clearly mad.

"I gave Henry all the love I could! How can you say that I don't give my sons enough love!" The Evil Queen started to yell, making little Daniel cry even more. "It wasn't meant like that, I just thought..." The Dark Swan started but was interrupted.

"I really don't care what you think! I thought you were the only one who believed in me! Believed I was capable of love!" The Evil Queen yelled, and The Dark Swan got up and laid down crying Daniel in his cradle.

"I do! I do believe in you!" The Dark Swan said with her hands up in a defensive manner. "Coming from someone like you, it doesn't really matter." The Evil Queen said. The Dark Swan was clearly hurt but tried to keep control of the situation.

"You are tired, you don't really mean that..." She said and reached for The Evil Queens arm. In an emotional moment The Evil Queen raised her hand, and The Dark Swan was pushed back by magic.

The Dark Swan was up in a second and pushed The Evil Queen back too. Both of them was filled with their old darkness and pain. They threw their hands, and their strong magic meet halfway and fought back and forth, none of them winning.

Daniel cried even louder now, as The Dark Swans magic slowly overruled The Evil Queens. The Evil Queen was thrown back unconscious, and The Dark Swans eyes filled with tears. She ran to The Evil Queens side and tried to wake her with shaking hands.

The Evil Queen opened her eyes and got up. "Get away from me!" She said and poofed herself away. The Dark Swan went too Daniel and held him close. He kept crying as she did. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The Evil Queen stood in the forest and felt the darkness and pain fade away. Tears started running like waterfalls. She was hurt by the words and physically. But she started the physical fight. She kept the verbal fight going when The Dark Swan tried to explain. It was all her fault.

The Dark Swan looked at the storybook. She shouldn't ever have said those things. She understood the Queens anger. She started this. And she ended it. It was all her fault.

———————————————

Regina was chocked by the fight she had just seen. But she needed to think. Something had to be done. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen was getting out of control.

Regina went to bed and looked at Emma's empty space. She couldn't wait for Emma to come home. And she couldn't wait to wake Devin tomorrow, and feel the love she had finally been worthy of. But all the love couldn't cloud her memory of the darkness she just saw. Someone had to do something about it.

The next morning Regina woke Devin very softly: "Good-morning my little princess." Devin yawned and said: "Good-morning mommy." They both smiled and Regina took Devin down too the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Devin thought for a few seconds and then asked with excitement: "Pancakes?" Regina smirked and said: "Okay." Devin jumped up and down in excitement and Regina lifted her up on the counter.

Regina found a box of strawberries and gave them to Devin. "Can you pick out some good ones?" She asked and Devin nodded and started sorting through the strawberries whilst Regina made the pancake batter.

"I'm done!" Devin said proud and Regina looked at the bunch of strawberries. "Great job! Now, will you help me cut some butter for this pan?" Regina said and placed a pan on the stove. Devin nodded and Regina found the butter and a butter knife.

"How much?" Devin asked and placed the knife softly on the butter. "Hmm a little more." Regina said and Devin moved the knife. "Perfect!" Regina said and Devin let the knife cut through. Then she slowly lifted it up and let the butter hit the pan which started simmering.

They placed three circles of batter together and let it simmer. Then they turned them, and lifted them of. Regina placed three more, and then cut up the strawberries while Devin kept a close watch over the pancakes.

They lifted of the rest of the pancakes and went over to the dinning table with their breakfast. They had just started eating when the front door opened. "We're home!" Emma's voice rang through the house and Regina replied: "We're in the kitchen!"

Emma and Henry walked in and Emma gave Regina a kiss on the cheek before turning to Devin. "Did you have fun with Regina?" Emma asked and smiled. "Yes, but mom is way better at telling stories than you." Devin said and grinned. "Is she now?" Emma smiled and glanced at Regina with a smile.

"Yes, and she told me I would be a hero, just like she was!" Emma smiled and said: "I'm sure you will be!" Then Emma and Henry went up and unpacked their bags from the weekend. When Emma returned Henry was reading for Devin from his storybook.

Emma went over to Regina who stood and watched over their children. "How did you do it?" Emma asked and Regina answered without lifting her glance from Henry and Devin: "I told her a fairytale." Emma furrowed her brows. "What?"

Regina looked at Emma with a smile and laid an arm around Emma's waist. "Our fairytale. A childfriendly version of it." Emma smiled and laid her head on Regina's shoulders. "Why can she have pancakes when you won't let me?"

Regina laughed a short laugh and said: "You are not a child." Emma laughed back and said: "So you only give unhealthy food to kids? You sound like the Blind Witch."

Regina stepped back with smiling eyes and said: "Hey!" Emma laughed and kissed Regina softly. "I'm so happy right now." Emma said and looked at the children. "Me too." Regina said. "But there is something we have to discuss, alone."

Emma looked confused, but followed Regina to the kitchen. "I kinda spied on The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan." Emma was about to interrupt Regina, but didn't get the chance. "Daniel kept crying, and they got into a huge fight, and they used magic to throw each other around, right by Daniel."

Emma looked worried but said: "It was one time. I'm sure it won't happen again, and as long as Daniel wasn't hurt we shouldn't do anything." Regina shook her head: "But what if it happens again, what if something happens to Daniel?!"

Emma took Regina's hands and said: "If they ever do that again, we are going to do something about it. But right now, you need to enjoy the happiness around you. The love. The joy." Regina nodded and gave Emma's hands a light squeeze.

But it kept flying around in her mind. She needed to do something. She needed to save Daniel. He was kind of family too. How could she enjoy her own happiness when other people suffered? She felt it in her bones. She needed to be Daniels savior.


	9. The Mistakes We Make

Warnings!

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 9:

———————————————

The Dark Swan had taken Daniel to Snow. Snow loved her grandson and was rocking him to sleep in her arms. But she could see The Dark Swans worried face and red eyes from crying.

"What happened?" Snow asked and looked at The Dark Swan with motherly compassion. "We got into a fight. Because of me." The Dark Swan answered and Snow looked at her, awaiting to hear more.

"I found the storybook from when Regina adopted Henry. And I said that we maybe made the same mistakes with Daniel. I know it was stupid and wrong. Of course we love our son. We were frustrated. We got into I fight. Mom... I hurt her."

Snow laid a soft hand on The Dark Swans, and squeezed it lightly. "I'm sorry. But you need to understand that a newborn cries a lot. It doesn't have to do with you two not giving him enough love."

The Dark Swan shook her head. "But he stops crying around you..." Snow gave a weak smile and said: "I don't know why that is. But you two are doing great. You just need to get used to this new life. It's hard at first, for everyone."

Snow reached her arms out and laid sleeping Daniel in The Dark Swans arms. He kept sleeping. "I think you two should talk it out. Or at least try. We all make mistakes, but for Daniels sake, and yours, you should try to make up for it."

The Dark Swan nodded and looked down at the peaceful little boy in her arms. "Will you watch Daniel? I need to talk to my girlfriend." The Dark Swan said and Snow nodded as the little boy was passed back into her arms again.

Meanwhile The Evil Queen had bursted into Archie's office in the middle of a session with Gepetto. Archie could see that The Evil Queen needed some guidance, and followed Gepetto out.

"So, what's going on?" Archie asked as The Evil Queen sat down. "I fought with Swan." She said and looked down at her hands. "Tell me more." Archie said and crossed his legs.

"Swan found a storybook from when I adopted Henry. She said that I made the same mistake now. She said I didn't give him enough love. We started fighting, and it got out of hand. She won." The Evil Queen said.

Archie noticed the bruises on The Evil Queens right arm and on the right side of her face. "That's horrible. But, did she say that you didn't love Daniel enough or that both of you didn't?" Archie asked. "That we both didn't." She answered. Archie nodded.

"I don't think Emma accused you of not loving you son. Maybe she was unsure if she didn't love him enough. It just came out the wrong way." Archie said and gave a weak smile. "She will never forgive me." The Evil Queen said and let the tears surface in her eyes again. "I started the physical part of the fight."

Archie thought about it and then said: "There is only one way to find out if she will forgive you. And that is to talk with her." The Evil Queen nodded. She was scared, but that was the only way to solve this.

———————————————

Devin and Henry were still asleep when Regina woke up. She looked to her side where Emma slept peacefully. Regina starred at Emma for a few seconds, admiring her high cheekbones, sharp lips and long lashes.

Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and whispered: "Emma? Wake up..." Emma opened her eyes and asked annoyed: "What?" Regina let her fingers run through Emma's hair and answered: "I need a shower..."

Emma rolled her half open eyes and said: "Go take a shower then." Regina smiled. "You need a shower too. Come on." Emma realized what Regina ment and without a word she got up from the bed and pulled her robe on.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked Regina and waved her over. Regina got up and they went too the bathroom and locked the door. Emma kissed Regina softly as Regina pushed the robe to the floor, leaving Emma naked.

Then Regina pulled of Emma's t-shirt that she was wearing leaving her naked as well. Emma turned on the shower and walked in, pulling Regina towards her. They were both consumed by the running water, as they starred into each other's eyes.

Regina laid her hand on Emma's stomach, and let it slowly fall down to Emma's sex Emma closed her eyes as she felt the skilled fingers on her clit. Regina started kissing Emma on her neck as she moved the fingers more and more.

Steam filled the room. Emma opened her eyes to see Regina waving her hand, and conjuring herself a penis. Emma gave a smile, and kissed Regina as Regina removed her hand from Emma's clit.

Emma lifted her right leg up and rested it on Regina's hip, then she laid her arms around Regina's neck to keep her balance, as Regina slowly glided into her. They exhaled satisfied together when Regina reached as deep as she could.

Then Regina moved halfway out, to slowly glide fully in again. Emma had a hard time keeping her balance, but Regina stood as a solid rock, keeping her up and keeping her in the dreamy satisfaction.

They both wanted to moan and whisper sweet words, but they had to keep quiet to not wake the kids. Then Regina pulled a lot back and thrusted hard into Emma, earning a small choked scream.

Regina could feel Emma's juices running down on her thighs, to be washed away by the hot water. Regina thrusted hard again and felt Emma's body weaken and cling to hers. Regina started a calm pace, which grew faster and faster.

Emma leaned her head back as she felt the orgasm running through her body like a big slow wave. Her legs were shaking and her breath was fast and short. She cramped around Regina's penis, and felt like she was carried to heaven and back.

Regina made one thrust more to come herself. They both clinged to each other to keep themselves up as Regina pulled out. They catched their breath and Emma planted a soft kiss in the corner of Regina's mouth.

They got out and got ready for the day. Regina woke Devin, Emma woke Henry and they sat down for breakfast together. "I have an idea." Henry said and got everyone's attention. "What about a family trip to the castle playground?"

Emma nodded and said: "Sound great!" Devin smiled but Regina made an excusing facial expression. "Sorry, I have to sort some papers through at the office..." Henry looked at Regina with begging eyes. "But mom it's Sunday!"

Regina looked at Henry and said: "If i didn't work as hard as I do, we wouldn't have that playground Henry. It's my responsibility to run this town." Henry nodded and understood.

When Henry, Devin and Emma had left for the playground Regina went upstairs. She went to the mirror in the hallway and waved over it, seeing The Dark Swan with little Daniel, waiting for the The Evil Queen to return home.

Daniel slept peacefully as The Dark Swan laid him in his cradle and watched him with a smile for a few seconds. Then she walked away. Regina followed The Dark Swan through mirrors and saw her going into the bathroom. Now was Regina's chance.

Regina poofed herself to The Dark Swans living-room and looked at the sleeping boy. She took him into her arms without waking him, and then poofed home again. She rocked the little boy back and forth in a slow pace as she whispered: "You are safe now Daniel..."

———————————————

When The Dark Swan returned from the bathroom, the front door swung open, revealing The Evil Queen. "Hey..." they said at the same time. "I'm sorry." The Dark Swan said and looked shamefully at the floor.

"I forgive you. If you forgive me." The Evil Queen said and looked at The Dark Swan awaiting her answer. "Of course I forgive you!" The Dark Swan said and they threw themselves into a big hug.

The hug ended and The Evil Queen said: "Now, where's our son?" The Dark Swan glanced at the cradle and froze. The Evil Queen followed Swans stare and asked again: "Where is our son?" The Dark Swan looked around in panic.

"I laid him in his cradle and went to the bathroom!" The Evil Queen panicked too and they looked around the room. Then The Evil Queen looked at the big mirror in the room. "Who would do something like this?" The Dark Swan cried out.

The Evil Queen looked with anger at the mirror and whispered: "Regina."they looked at each other and for once they didn't feel the darkness fill their bodies, but their unconditional love for their son ran through their veins instead.


	10. Darkness Likes How You Taste

Warnings!

Same warnings as first chapter

Please leave a comment on what you like and what I can do better! It helps a lot! :)

This is the last chapter of Without Our Pain. If you want another sequel, please write it in the comments, and I will do it!

Thanks for reading :)

Without Our Pain Chapter 10:

———————————————

Emma returned home with Devin and Henry. They had a great time at the playground and they were smiling and laughing as they walked into the house. But something was wrong.

Through the house babycries rang, and Emma stopped the children from walking further in. "Whats going on?" Henry asked and looked at Emma's confused and worried face. "I don't know." She said and turned to him.

"Take Devin to Snow and stay there." Emma said and guided the two of them out of the door. Then Emma followed the cries into the living-room where Regina stood with Daniel and whispered: "It's okay..."

"Regina?" Emma said and Regina looked up from the little boy. "What are you doing?" Emma asked and walked towards Regina. "I had to save him..." Regina whispered and stepped back from Emma.

"Regina, you can't do this." Emma said with a calm but worried voice. "He could have been hurt with them. We need to protect him." Regina said and looked deep into Emma's eyes, searching for her to understand.

"Regina, we fought harder than they did over Henry. He was hurt, not physically, but we became great parents anyway." Emma said and reached out for Regina, but she turned away. "But we are different than them." Regina said and rocked the crying Daniel to make him calm down.

"Are we?" Emma asked, making Regina turn towards her. "Of course we are. They are villains. We are heroes. We save people. They just create chaos and pain!" Regina said as Daniel finally stopped crying.

"Heroes don't steal children. Right now you are creating the chaos and pain. How do you think they feel?" Emma said with a more aggressive voice than before. Regina looked down at Daniel with tears in her eyes, realizing what she had just done.

"Regina, you can come back from this. Yes, we removed our darkness, but we still have the capacity for it. Don't fill it." Emma said and reached her arms out. Regina laid the little boy in Emma's arms and walked upstairs.

———————————————

The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen stood outside the house and tried to break down the protectionspell with their combined powers. The second the spell weakened, the front door opened.

Emma walked out with Daniel sleeping in her arms. She walked without hesitation up to The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen and walked through the protectionspell. The Evil Queen reached out and took their son, while The Dark Swan turned her attention to Emma.

Emma didn't realize what was happening before The Dark Swan threw her hands towards Emma. A white ray of magic flew towards Emma, but in the middle it was stopped by purple smoke, revealing Regina. Regina was struck by the magic and fell to the ground.

"Regina!" Emma screamed and fell to her knees besides the unconscious woman. "This isn't over." The Dark Swan said and poofed away with The Evil Queen and Daniel. They appeared at their own house.

Daniel was still sleeping as The Evil Queen sat down with him on the couch. Her eyes were filled with water, and she didn't let her eyes leave the little boy. The Dark Swan joined them and laid a soft hand on Daniels head.

The Evil Queen saw the anger and darkness in The Dark Swans eyes. She understood it, and felt the same darkness stir in herself. "I'm gonna make them pay." The Dark Swan said, but the The Evil Queen didn't answer. She was still fighting the darkness herself.

"How can you be so calm! We finally gets a taste of happiness and they interfere and steals our son!" The Evil Queen looked up and The Dark Swan finally saw darkness in the Queen too. "What are you gonna do? Kill them?"

The Dark Swan reached into her pocket and pulled out a magic bean. "I saved this for a rainy day. We could send them away. We could keep Henry, say it was an accident..." The Dark Swan said.

"He would never believe us. No one would. The whole town would despise us!" The Evil Queen said and shook her head. "I don't want to be loved by the town! I just want you and Daniel!" The Dark Swan said with a begging look.

The Evil Queen took the magic bean and looked at it. "We could use it. Go to the enchanted forest and live in peace..." The Evil Queen said and smiled. "The enchanted forest is your home. Not mine. I wouldn't fit in." The Dark Swan said.

"We will never fit in anywhere..." The Evil Queen whispered. The Dark Swan took the bean back and laid it in her pocket. "I need to think about this." She said, and The Evil Queen nodded.

———————————————

Emma had laid Regina in her bed and called the blue fairy. "She will be okay." Blue said and turned to Emma who stood with crossed arms and a worried face. "She just need to rest." Blue continued and looked at Regina who hadn't woken up yet.

"Thank you." Emma whispered as Blue left and was followed out by Henry. Emma bent over Regina and kissed her on the forehead. Regina blinked her eyes opened and looked around. "Hey." Emma whispered.

Regina tried to sit up, but was too weak. "Just relax. I'm right here." Emma said and cupped Regina's cheeks. "You will be okay." Emma said. "I'm sorry." Regina whispered and closed her eyes.

"Don't be. I forgave you as soon as you gave me Daniel." Emma whispered and then left Regina to sleep. Emma tried to keep calm and normal around the kids, but inside she was scarred. The Dark Swans threat rang inside her.

She was afraid they would rip apart their family. Emma had finally got used to a peaceful and normal life, but she feared it would change. How would it affect Devin? The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan were strong and powerful. They could do much harm as they did before.

But she wouldn't keep on worrying. She would live life and appreciate it. And she knew that whatever she and Regina faced, they would win. She needed to learn from her mother to have hope. Hope that whatever lies in store, they would overcome it.

———————————————

The Dark Swan walked into the living room where The Evil Queen watched over their sleeping son. "I covered all the mirrors." She whispered and hugged The Evil Queen from behind.

"Did you cast the protectionspell?" The Evil Queen asked and The Dark Swan responded with a low "Yes." They watched their son in silence. The Dark Swan loosened her grip around the Queen and let her hands fall down and rest on the Queens hips.

"What are you thinking?" The Evil Queen said without looking up from the sleeping boy. "I'm thinking that our son is safe. And asleep. And that we should take this opportunity to enjoy ourselves." The Evil Queen smirked and nodded.

The Evil Queen took The Dark Swans hand and they walked too the bedroom together. They kissed softly and slowly removed each other's clothes, till they were completely naked. The Dark Swan stepped back and looked The Evil Queen up and down.

"What?" The queen whispered. "I just... I'm always surprised of how beautiful you are..." The Dark Swan whispered. The Evil Queen smiled and laid her hands on The Dark Swans naked shoulders and leaned into a soft kiss.

They walked towards the bed and laid down, The Dark Swan on top of The Evil Queen. The Dark Swans fingers explored the Queen with a light touch. Then she flipped over, still on top of the Queen, but reverse her, so she could taste the royal sweetness.

But before she could The Evil Queen placed her hands on The Dark Swans thighs, and leaned up and tasted her. The Dark Swans legs got weak, as the skilled tongue cared for her.

Then The Dark Swan leaned down and gave The Evil Queen the same treatment as she was receiving herself. Small drops of sweat surfaced on their damped skin, as they raised the tempo together. The Dark Swan then slowly pushed a finger inside the Queen, making the Queen stop licking for a few seconds to moan.

Then she started licking again and let a finger slide into The Dark Swan. They kept a steady rhythm together, and at the same time added another finger, making both their hips roll against busy fingers.

They raised the tempo together, as their movements got more out of control, hunting for their satisfaction together. They felt their bodies get ready and braced themselves for the amazing feeling approaching them.

They came together, and tried to keep the pace to ride out the orgasm. They kept going until The Dark Swan fell down on the The Evil Queens body, exhausted and satisfied. She climbed off the Queen and laid down beside her.

They starred into each other's eyes. No words were spoken, it wasn't needed. All they needed was each other and their son. But they both felt it. They felt the hunger for revenge claiming their bodies and minds.

They felt a hunger for justice. For payback. "Getting Regina and Emma out of our lives will be the last dark thing we do. Then we can redeem ourselves and be happy." The Dark Swan whispered.

The Evil Queen wanted to be strong, wanted to say that they didn't need the revenge. But she wasn't strong. "Yes. The last dark deed." She whispered and kissed The Dark Swan on the forehead.

They both wanted to be their best selves for their son. But they had to protect him to. They would do this. Get away, or make Emma and Regina go away. They needed it. They needed it to finally get their happy ending.


End file.
